


Jackson is Venom

by siberakg



Series: Symbiotes in Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Carnage Matt Daehler, Danny Mahealani & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Dark, Dark Brett Talbot, Dark Jackson Whittemore, Dark Liam Dunbar, Dark Theo Raeken, Evil Gerard Argent, Gay Sex, Jackson is a Good Friend, Jackson is a good son, Jackson-centric, M/M, Minor Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot, Revenge, Symbiote - Freeform, Teen wolf season 2 AU, Venom Jackson, no kanima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberakg/pseuds/siberakg
Summary: Jackson never became the Kanima nor a Werewolf because Derek refused to bite him.Desperate to become stronger he hopes to find powers in other ways.He fails again and again until he finds a strange black puddle...





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Jackson stormed out of Hale's wreck.Derek didn't give him the bite and had the nerve to tell him he didn't deserve it.That stupid mutt...Jackson would make him pay someday.

Scott freaking McCall could keep cheating and steal him the spotlight thanks to his powers.Jackson needed to impress his adoptive parents.Since his grades weren't so great,he counted on LaCrosse to stay worthy of the Whittemore name.Jackson was just the second best because of McCall. Goddamn Peter Hale.

Besides Lydia dumped him because she didn't want to associate herself with a loser like him.Jackson needed to find out how to recover her respect.He still loved her despite Lydia was so moody and prickly.At least Danny was still there for him.


	2. Fury

1)Fury

Two weeks after Derek had refused to bite him, Jackson stormed out of Beacon Hills High School ignoring Danny as he was calling him.Rage was distorting his face.Coach Finnstock had just announced him that McCall was the only captain of their lacrosse team from now on.Jackson was demoted to a simple player.That freaking mongrel wrecked his life again! 

Jackson failed to compete with the jerkass. He had tried to train twice as hard,hid some wolfsbane in McCall's helmet and even took steroid to no avail.The werewolf kept playing better.Jackson snarled.Maybe he should get in touch with Gerard Argent to solve his problems.The head of the Argent family was slaughtering werewolves around the town since he arrived after Kate's funerals he could add a little poser to his hunting trophy.

Once he was seated in his Porsche,Jackson rushed home unconcerned if he crashed into other students.People were scattering in fright around him.He very nearly ran over Stilinski,which calmed him a little.The blond always enjoyed tormenting the little spazz.At least something didn't change after they came across the supernatural secrets of Beacon Hills.

Jackson stopped in front of his home.He entered and made a beeline for the fridge.The jock downed a can of Sprite,took the leftovers of a cake and plunked down in the nearest chair.Jackson noticed quickly that his parents left him a post-it on the table with five hundred bucks.Jackson read the note his mom scrawled hastily.They had to go to L.A for two weeks for the trial of the century according to his mom,Martha Whittemore.

Jackson sighed in relief.He wasn't looking forward to reveal his downfall.What if the Whittemores disowned him?Surely they expected him to remain the best adoptive child.Fucking McMcCall. 


	3. Shock

Once Jackson calmed down, he grabbed his car keys and rushed out the house locking it behind him.He needed to go to the nearest store to buy lots of junk food.He craved sugar and salty stuff when he got ruffled. Jackson started the Porsche and hit the gas.The jock didn't have much time and went through the red lights.Who cared about the rules? 

In two hours his favorite show began on Netflix.It was a sitcom he became addicted to since Lydia showed it to him five months ago.Nobody knew Jackson loved it.He would prefer to die rather than confess his shameful secret.Its could wreck his reputation in the high school.On his way, he caught sight of Stilinski.The spazz was limping.The mutt dominated him well. Everyone but the Sheriff knew his son was in couple with Derek.Stilinski deserved better than this pathetic excuse of an Alpha.

Shaking his head,Jackson sped across the streets of their small town.He pulled up soon in front of a grocery store near a little park where Jackson often strolled along the pond when he tried to control his fierce temper or had a picnic with Lydia for being romantic before their umpteenth breakup.

In the store Jackson dashed between the aisles till he arrived in the soda section.Carelessly he tossed bunch of cans of soda in his cart then scuttled to the chips aisle.His eyes roved on the shelves until he found his favorite brand of tortilla chips.He chucked a jar of spicy guacamole in the cart, too.He also took two packs of chocolate chips cookies.He was running to the checkout when he saw them.

Lahey,Boyd and Reyes was strutting about the place as if they owned it.Derek had changed them instead of him,so Jackson loathed them.Erika sensed his look and smirked at him.Steaming mad Jackson gritted his teeth and insulted them,which made them laugh.Shaking of rage Jackson swore to avenge himself on them one day.Someday those runts would regret to scorn him because he was just human. Nobody disrepected him and get away with it!

Jackson paid then dashed off out of the store.He was putting away his shopping in the trunk of the trunk without noticing a shadow behind till he heard a thud.Startled Jackson whipped round.Nothing.He realized he had probably imagined thid noise. Beacons Hills traumatized people.He was about to close the trunk when all of sudden he got bashed roughly on his head, which knocked him out at once. 

When he came round Jackson was gagged and bound hand and foot to a firm bed;above him a tank was fixed to the ceiling.Inside the tank a sort of black puddle was trashing about as it was alive.No.No.No.It was the just the shock who caused him to rave.Okay Beacon Hills housed werewolves,monsters like wendigoes but surely the supernatural had some limits.Suddenly two eyes and a mouth emerged amid the black thing. What the hell?!Jackson screamed in panic.Of course the goddamm gag prevented him to cry out.He didn't want to finish like a snack for that creature.Jackson struggled to free himself in vain.The ropes around him were too strong.He shivered.Jackson was trapped.

 


	4. Enemies

Fifty minutes later, Jackson was still tied to the bed, plus that black stuff in the tank above him was staring at him.It was alive and regarded him as its prey.Huge white eyes was amid the puddle.The thing never blinked. It weirded him out. Besides it had sharp teeth.Jackson didn't doubt of their uses.Jackson gulped. He was definitely screwed.Jackson couldn't help but shake. 

One hour later,Jackson was in foul mood.The jock had tried to free himself to little avail, each time he wriggled those freaking ropes around him tightened more.The goddamm ropes completely immobilized him.Jackson ached all over, especially his skull where some kind of psychos whacked him overover head besides those goddamn ropes hurt and choked him.He kept wondering about who the hell had kidnapped him.Jackson suspected Derek.Maybe the mutt wanted to silence him.Jackson never forgot the mangy beast attempted to bump him off at least twice.Jackson knew about the supernatural part of Beacon Hills.The creatures of their small town liked their secrets.Derek was the nephew of Peter Hale after all.Jackson froze. Someone was entering the room where he was trapped with the black puddle. 

The ropes prevented Jackson from craning his neck to find out who had attacked him and hold him.Soon,Gerard Argent appeared in front of Jackson with two minions . Jackson panicked.The old maniac smirked as Jackson quailed before him.Gerard Argent was the leader of the Argents and the worst of them all.He had trained Kate.The old hunter slaughtered werewolves for fun.He spooked Jackson.He didn't get the reasons of his abduction, though.Jackson was just human.Jackson's hands wobbled.The three hunters leered at him.He jumped when Gerard brought out of his backpack a long sword.The item caused waves of goosebumps to rise on Jackson's skin

Gerard chucked then he said."Now, now. Jackson.Yes, my friend we took the liberty of researching all we can gather about you.My employees gathered data and I ordered them to take you here boy.You don't resent me I hope."Gerard sneered.Jackson trembled.The gag on his mouth stopped Jackson from screaming or just speaking."Don't be afraid my young friend.I only want to make a deal with you.Either you accept my generous offer and I let you live and even make you stronger or you refuse and I'll kill you."Gerard asserted.

Gerard wielded the sword above his eyes. Jackson gulped.The blade was stained by caked blood so much it seemed red on some sides.Gerard gazed at him.The old psycho raised one brow.Crap he waited his answer.Without thinking Jackson nodded.He wasn't suicidal.Surely the first option couldn't be worse than death.

Gerard grinned."Good.That blade is in my family for four centuries.My grandfather, my own father and our ancestors used this beautiful weapon to purge the world of the dangerous creatures who roamed our planet before I received it.Werewolves,banshees and the other freaks of Beacon Hills don't deserve to live among us humans.Father in his wisdom advocated an utter separation between humans and creatures.Personally I think creatures had to be massacre before they kill us.It's in their nature to treat humans as preys or victims of their natural violence.I bring you here to convince you to help me in my fair cause.Humans are in danger as long as creatures live.We must defend ourselves.  "Gerard claimed.His face was distorted with hate.

Contrary to popular opinion, Jackson wasn't stupid.He grasped Gerard was the bigger monster of their town at once.He didn't care about the code of hunters.Gerard craved bloodsheds.Okay Jackson loathed Derek and Co but that didn't mean he longed for their deaths.Jackson also understood Gerard sought to manipulated him for following his so called cause. Something told him the creature in the tank and him had to serve a purpose for the hunter.Gerard never did any deeds without ulterior motives.Jackson peeped at the creature.It was also a prisonner of Gerard.Maybe they had the same enemies.

"Jackson I notice you caught sight of my new weapon.It's an alien creature called a symbiote.They share the body of other creatures to survive.I just captured it yesterday.I reassure you I disposed of his former host Eddie Brock and now I propose you to become his new host my friend." Gerard informed him.

Jackson fainted.


End file.
